Malditos Cullen
by Gancanagh
Summary: Él era mike Newton, podía tener a cualquier chica, O eso pensaba. One Shot, Mikee intentando atrapar a las Cullen ;D


**Disclaimer**: Ni Mike Newton ni Jessica Stanley me pertenecen (gracias a Dios :D), pero el resto de los Cullen están bajo mi propiedad, soretodo Ed... *Llega Stephenie Meyer y me golpea*... Ejmm, todos los personajes aquí nombrados son propiedad de la grandisoa Stephennie Meyer, sólo la historia es mía.

* * *

**Malditos Cullen**

¿Acaso no era suficiente con un solo chico guapo en una preparatoria tan pequeña? Sí, lo era…. antes de que llegaran los Cullen; los cuatro habían frustrado sus más grandes amores platónicos, pero el menor había sido su peor pesadilla, ¿Dónde quedó Mike Newton desde que llegaron ellos? En una cafetería maldiciendo su desdicha a punto de sufrir de una sobredosis de helado.

Fue el primero en verlos el día en que llegaron a Forks, El doctor Cullen estacionó su lujoso Mercedes en la puerta del hospital justamente cuando Mike iba saliendo de intentar coquetear con una bella enfermera, al ver el flamante auto estacionado quedó boquiabierto, la pintura negra brillaba como diamante y los vidrios polarizados le hicieron preguntarse qué tipo de celebridad estaría en el pueblo, ¿o acaso sería algún embajador? Intentó disimular su estupefacción, era el mejor auto que había visto en toda su vida, y no sólo en Forks, pero a las mujeres no les gustan los chicos que demuestran su fascinación, y menos por los coches. Se dirigió a la cafetería que se encontraba junto al hospital, pero en ese momento la puerta del conductor se abrió y no pudo evitar las ganas de fijarse en qué estrella de Cine salía del auto, sonrió, tal vez fuera una bella modelo en busca de novio. Se mordió el labio de la emoción, pero se decepcionó al ver unos zapatos masculinos saliendo del coche… entonces lo vio, tenía que admitir que era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida, y siendo un fanático del cine de su talla, podía asegurar que no se trataba de ningún actor. A pesar de sentirse poco masculino no pudo dejar de observarlo, no sentía atracción, sino sorpresa y estupefacción, además de mucha, mucha envidia, el hombre parecía brillar con sus ojos del color del sol y su cabello rubio, iba vestido de médico, ese debería ser el tan esperado doctor Cullen del que todas las enfermeras hablaban. Entonces una segunda puerta se abrió, y la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida bajó del asiento del copiloto, sonreía, su cabello color caramelo y su rostro en forma de corazón hacía que cualquiera supiera que adorarla era bastante fácil, Mike se mordió la lengua con emoción, la mujer parecía tener unos treinta años, demasiado mayor para él. Sería excitante tener una aventura con una dama de esa edad, un montón de pensamientos cargados de hormonas adolescentes cruzaron por su cabeza, recordó tantas películas en las que las mayores resultaban ser las mejores, sonrió, _era Mike Newton, podría tener a cualquier mujer_…sin importar su edad… Se acercó a hablarle, tal vez se ofrecería a mostrarle la ciudad o comprarle una pizza, improvisaría. Ella lo vio y él sintió que lo observaba como si fuera su hijo, cosa que se sentía incomoda. Luego desvió la mirada y la forma en que tomó la mano del hombre le hizo saber que no estaba disponible, y tampoco pensaba traicionarlo, adiós a las excitantes esperanzas, la existencia del doctor Cullen lo había arruinado todo. _Maldito Cullen_.

Al llegar a su casa prácticamente en trance, seguía pensando en la hermosa pareja -O más bien el hermoso _trío_, contando el auto- que había visto ese día, parecían no haber dormido en días y necesitar un bronceado urgentemente, pero aun así, eran los seres más bellos de todo el mundo.

O eso pensaba.

Al otro día en la preparatoria se retractó de lo que había dicho, sí, el hombre parecía un sol, y sí, la mujer irradiaba amor, pero no eran los seres más hermosos del mundo, ese puesto se lo llevaban sus hijos, ya todos sabían la historia, el Doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme habían adoptado tres niños huérfanos, y después unos sobrinos de ella se unieron a la familia, acababan de llegar de Alaska y parecían ser los seres más afortunados del planeta, no sólo vestían con costosa ropa francesa e italiana, no sólo habían llegado en los mejores autos que todo Forks hubiese visto y no sólo eran la familia más adinerada de toda la región. Sino que también eran las personas más bellas que había visto el mundo nacer. En cuando bajaron de sus coches toda la preparatoria de Forks quedó boquiabierta contemplando a Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward y Rosalie, los afortunados hijos adoptivos del Doctor Cullen.

Sentado junto a Ben, Tyler, y Eric contempló a Rosalie, la chica rubia, la reencarnación de la viva belleza, la mujer más sexy, bella, hermosa, linda y exuberante que había visto jamás, sobrina de Esme Cullen. Al parecer la belleza era de familia. Y en ese momento lo decidió, Rosalie Hale sería su próxima conquista, los límites de la edad no eran problema en este momento, tampoco un posible noviazgo, ella acababa de llegar de muy lejos y sólo conocía a sus hermanos, _era Mike Newton, podría tener a cualquier mujer_. Iba un año más adelante, pero, sin contar a los nuevos, él era el chico más guapo de todo Forks, sería pan comido… la gente hermosa debe estar junta y todos saben eso. Notó que Edward empezaba a sonreír burlonamente y le susurraba algo a los demás, Jasper y Alice sonrieron también, pero Rosalie y Emmett permanecieron serios. Un hecho poco importante. Al escuchar la campana y tener que salir de la cafetería, todos los Cullen salieron rápidamente, excepto Rosalie y Emmett, pero este se encontraba en una esquina, lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar, era la oportunidad perfecta, a las chicas hermosas, como Rose, les encantaba el acercamiento directo. Se acercó con su sonrisa más encantadora y moviendo su cabello de una manera que ninguna chica había podido resistir hasta ahora.

-¿Te gustaría que te muestre todo el campus a final de clases?- le dijo con su voz más seductora. Una pregunta bastante tonta, el territorio del instituto ni siquiera podría considerarse campus, y era lo suficientemente pequeño para revisarlo en un vistazo. Pero entonces Rosalie lo miró de la manera más intimidante posible, Mike se sintió muy asustado, no era normal que una chica pudiese ser tan aterradora, y mucho menos siendo tan hermosa, mirándolo a los ojos pronunció un seco "_No_", pero Mike no se rendiría, todas las chicas caían a sus pies, él era muy guapo.

-Entonces tal vez quieres conocer algún sitio de Forks, puedo llevarte a una disco…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase Rosalie volvió a hablar, esta vez de una manera mucho más enojada y aterradora

-Simplemente NO - Mike estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero Emmett llegó en un santiamén y la tomó por los hombros, se sintió intimidado, el chico tenía los músculos más grandes de todo Washington

- Ella está conmigo, amigo - Dijo calmadamente y ambos se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Mike se quedó estático en su sitio. Eran hermanos, pero estaban juntos, eso debería ser ilegal… Claro, eran adoptados… no había ningún problema en su relación.

Pero ahora él debería tener una cita con la chica más hermosa del mundo si no fuera porque ella estaba con Emmett. _Maldito Cullen_.

Al otro día dejó de mirar a Rosalie, no sabía si le temía más a ella o a su novio, sólo sabía que eran las personas más atemorizantes que había conocido, aunque, claro, la otra chica, Alice, era claramente mucho más amigable, siempre sonreía y los profesores ya la adoraban, además, los pocos que habían tenido la suerte de hablarle en alguna clase, habían quedado maravillados con la tierna alumna nueva. Era la típica chica buena con la que tus padres te quieren ver, y la perfecta esposa con la que te gustaría convivir por el resto de tu vida… además, era casi tan hermosa como Rosalie… y mucho más adorable, ella sería suya, de todas formas, _era_ _Mike Newton, podría tener a cualquier mujer_, claro, mientras esta no fuera tan intimidante como Rosalie.

Alice y Mike compartían clase de literatura, y ninguno de los demás Cullen lo hacía, así que el momento era perfecto. Ella era inteligente, le deberían gustar los puestos delanteros, así que escogió un lugar cercano al pizarrón y le guardó un espacio, por Rosalie sabía que a esa familia no le gustaban los acercamientos directos, así que quiso ser su amigo antes que nada.

-Te guardé este puesto, el salón se llenó rápido y supuse que querías un buen lugar - Alice esbozó una gran sonrisa y le agradeció con la voz más angelical que podía existir en todo el mundo, el canto de las sirenas se sentiría avergonzado, pensó. Mike tuvo ligeros detalles de fina coquetería a lo largo de la semana, y el viernes Alice le sonrió en cuanto lo vio, ya era suya, sonrió, ese día la invitaría a salir… Pero en cuanto lo decidió vio que ella hizo gesto de molestia, Newton no le prestó mucha atención.

A final de clases Jasper llegó a recoger a Alice, debieron haberlo planeado ya que ella parecía saberlo desde algún tiempo antes.

-Edward me lo dijo- escucho decir al chico rubio, Alice sólo asintió. En cuando Mike se acercó a pedirle una cita a Alice

-Hummm, Alice, te gustaría, no sé…- ella sonrió sin animo

-Mike, no quiero que te ilusiones- Le dijo dulcemente, ¿acaso sabía lo que iba a hacer? ¿Tan obvio era? - Estoy muy feliz con mi actual relación - Dijo mientras abrazaba a Jasper, este parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo, lo miraba como si apestara, pero no con odio, sino con desesperación - Pero me caes bien, eres un gran chico en literatura - y dicho esto se marchó con su paso de ángel, Mike volvió a quedar estático, ¿ella también se había metido con su hermanastro? Esa familia estaba llena de incesto, no, estaba llena de _incestastro_.

Y ahora Alice también estaba completamente fuera de su alcance, si tan sólo Jasper no existiera… _Maldito Cullen_.

Durante dos años, Mike tuvo que observar a las preciosas hermanastras Cullen como algo muy lejano mientras se conformaba con chicas bastante mediocres de la preparatoria, claro, después de haber visto a las bellas Cullen, ya ninguna otra podía considerarse hermosa. Desafortunadamente las demás también pensaban eso, y las que le prestaban atención lo hacían sólo por conformismo…

Pero sus esperanzas se vieron reanimadas con Isabella Swan, otra chica nueva proveniente de Phoenix, Arizona, una ciudad caliente, y animada, como su añorada Miami. Bella era tímida y educada, pero a la vez deseada y deseable, y esta vez estaba completamente seguro de que ella si estaba soltera, y no tenía ningún hermanastro desesperado o intimidante. Ella era la indicada, y él _era Mike Newton, podría tener a cualquier mujer_. Con ella tampoco probó el acercamiento directo, la ayudaba, la acompañaba, se ofrecía a llevar sus libros, estaba ganándose su confianza y sabía que ella también quería algo con él, nada podía ser más perfecto.

Pero entonces empezó a notar algo, y no sólo él, todo el instituto lo notaba, Bella hablaba con Edward Cullen, y él parecía feliz, Edward jamás había hablado de esa manera con alguna otra chica. Todo el colegio miraba a la pareja con odio, excepto Ángela y Ben, claro. Frunció el ceño, ¿acaso otro Cullen le arrebataría a otra chica?

Aunque, claro, era imposible que Cullen y Swan duraran más de un mes, terminarían en un santiamén, estaba seguro

O eso pensaba.

_Carlisle y Esme Cullen._

_Reneé y Charlie Swan_

_Te invitan al matrimonio de sus hijos_

_Edward y Bella_

Leyó la invitación con odio, era demasiado perfecta, el papel parecía ser importado de algún lugar de Asia y la elegancia de las letras le hacía pensar que Alice había tenido algo que ver en eso. Maldijo para sus adentros.

_Maldito Cullen._

Arrugó la costosa tarjeta y la botó con odio a la hoguera. Tomó un impermeable y se fue a la cafetería más cercana, ordenó un helado, se sentía poco masculino, sólo las mujeres comen helado cuando sienten despecho, pero necesitaba helado, necesitaba urgentemente un helado, después de varias bolas de diferentes sabores. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Jessica Stanley en la otra esquina de la cafetería, ella también estaba comiendo helado. Repetía algo, pudo leer sus labios, decía una y otra vez _Maldita Bella, Malditos Cullen._ Sabía que ella también había sido rechazada por los tres hermanos, y que había intentado -bastante estúpidamente- coquetear con el doctor… pero no imaginó que también estuviera en su situación. Sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, _a veces la desgracia compartida puede ser el re-inicio de una relación._

Tomados de la mano en el matrimonio de sus peores pesadillas estaban tan boquiabiertos como la primera vez que vieron a los Cullen, era la fiesta más perfecta a la que habían asistido, la perfección de las flores, del pastel, de los invitados, de las _invitadas_, todo era tan perfecto, todo era tan… _tan Cullen_. Incluso Rosalie se veía aún más hermosa, cosa que pensaba imposible.

Durante toda la noche, fingieron sonrisas, pero en sus fuero interno sólo podían repetir _**Malditos Cullen**__._

* * *

_Tadánn!! Lo hice como en 5 mins y no lo he revisado asi q no aseguro que haya estado umy bueno... pero espero q les haya gustado ^^ y SÍ, soy igual de desesperada a todos los demás escritores de esta pag, asíq eu DEJENME REVIEWS!... Ah! e hice este fic para salirnos del canon... _


End file.
